Snitch
by windwatergoddess
Summary: It is Harry and Sarah's last year at Hogwarts. What will happen to their Quidditch skills and rivalism as they grow fonder of each other?
1. The Game

1Snitch

Okay ya'll, this is my second fanfiction... I hope you like it... and guess what? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I always see that, must be a precaution of some sort... oh well, without further ado...

Chapter 1-The Game

The crowd was loudly cheering as I swiftly tore around the stadium. Never did I know how people would look at me while I played. I was admired, people wanted me to win, even though my team wasn't the favored one. Still, I was surprised how three houses and even some of my opposing team's house were loudly chanting, "Go, Sarah, go! Go, Sarah, go!" One minute left... where was the little brat? I looked down, scanning the field for a tiny golden glitter, but I also kept an eye on my rival- a black haired, quite popular Griffindor boy, who had that limelight eer dince the moment he had graced our fair school grounds. I was stunned that only half to Griffindor house was cheering for him, and the rest of the entire school for me.

"Sarah and Harry are neck and neck now. With the scores being tied at 60, both teams really need that SNITCH!" The announcer was overly excited, and I could still barely hear him over the crowds. Where was that dang... wait! Somewhere in the corner of my eye, it was... by Harry's leg! I couldn't let him get it! This was only the first game of the year! I had to give our house the reputation it deserved!

"Hey Harry!" I yelled, and he looked up at me. 32 seconds left. "It's fair game! Good luck!" With that, I took off downward, followed by the seeker for the opposing team. He's so gullible, thinking I saw it down here. I took a sharp right and accelerated upward, seeing the swift golden streak. I was so close, chasing it from inches away... 3, 2, 1, my fingers curling around it and... BAM!

People gathered around me as my eyes started opening. The closest to me was Harry, who had my tightly enclosed fist in his hand.

"Hey, you okay? A bludger hit you in the back of your head," Harry said to me. "But the good news is," his hand gently carressed mine as they left contact with mine, "You won." The golden snitch flew from my hand until Madam Hooch imprisoned it in the Quidditch case.

"Bloody hell, I feel like crap!" I moaned, propping myself up on one arm and putting my free hand on my throbbing head. "I guess that explains this pain."

"Hey, you played one hell of a game, and you really threw me off there," Harry commented back to me.

"50 points to Ravenclaw for winning a well played game, and 5 extra for the pain you have to endure, Sarah," Madam Hooch announced to the growing crowd. Now that I could see, it really looked like I was some sort of carnival attraction.

"So, are you well enough yo just sleep it off in your room, or do you want to go see the nurse?" Harry asked me as some of the proffessors tried to ward off the students who were crowding around me.

"I would be just fine resting, but I don't think I could walk back to the Ravenclaw dorm," I replied, slightly lying because this headache probably was bad enough to see the nurse about.

"Oh, that's no problem for me," Harry offered, picking me up, taking my broomstick, and placing me on his own in front of him. I was too tired and hurt to object as he kicked off of the ground.

I closed my eyes as we were in the air, and could tell that Harry was going pretty slow. After that game against him, I knew of how fast he could go, and this was nowhere near it, but I did feel us gaining speed-probably habit for him. The arm he held me against him with was tightened against my stomach, but his hand also gently carresed my stomach, sending hot waves rushing over my body.

I quickly remembered that he was my rival, bringing me from these thoughts about him. For both of us, this was our 7th year, and it was the deciding year of our Quidditch careers, and we both wanted to remember this as our successful last year in the our house Quidditch team.

"Harry, please land," I said. Knowing he was going to question me, I repeated, "Please land, now," very quietly. He must have decided not to question me. However, when we did land, he st me on the slightly damp and shaded ground, and then...

"What did you want?" he asked, right on cue. I never replied.

So how was that for a second one? Please review!


	2. Shady trees

1Snitch

Okay, so nobody loves me, judging by the amount of comments I got! I'll try again, and my stories are so good! Oh well...

Chapter 2-Shady trees

The weather was unusually cool for an October morning, but I didn't feel it. Though my head was still pounding from being hit so hard, my mind wasn't focused on it. Rather, it was focused on the warmth around me. His lips were so soft against mine, and even though I knew he was my rival, he wasn't my enemy either. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Slytherin house was the common enemy, with Harry constantly under attack, and falling in love with Harry would put me in great danger, but that didn't matter. He would beat them. He would beat them all.

"Harry, this is so wrong," I said, pulling myself away from him, but staying in his arms. He laughed- not offensively, but rather in a very sweet manner.

"Of course it's not, it's perfect," he replied, pulling me closer to him. "So what if we're rivals... we won't take it easy on each other during matches or anything-in the stadium or in bed..." I giggled at his suggestive comment, but didn't expect that he was serious! His hand found its way inside my robe and up my shirt to my side. He then found his way back to my lips and gently brushed up against them again, pulling me as tightly as possible to perfectly match with his curves, as he began to apply more pressure to my lips. Soon, before I knew it, we were on the cool, dry ground, and my head hurt a lot less. I never wanted to leave this bliss.

"Would you look at that!" said a voice from behind my head. "I thought Sarah was pretty cool for a Ravenclaw, but now, you just had to go and ruin her, Potter." I sat up in unison with Harry to the annoyingly familiar voice, not eager to see who it was.

"Oh why don't you bloody leave, Malfoy," Harry replied in rage.

"Ooo, little Potter boy with a potty mouth! Hope you aren't infected by the time I get to you, Sarah!" Malfoy and his friends laughed before walking away. He reminded me a lot of girls, and how they seem to always need someone around them, like emotional support to know you aren't a failure.

"Just ignore them, Sarah, they're jerks," Harry said to me. I stayed in his arms, tightly wrapped around me. Draco couldn't do anything to me if he tried, and he certainly couldn't do anything to harry. I buried my face in Harry's robes and then began to sing...

_Never can anyone break us apart, not one alive could separate us. No matter what they say you're in my heart, forever you and me are us." _He had heard me sing, and a cold teardrop hit my ear. I moved my face so he could hear me better. "You were right. It is perfect-us together. Who cares what Draco says if you and I are still together."

"I love you Sarah. I promise you, he won't hurt you. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you, mark my words." There was a moment of silence as Harry kept his arms around me. Nothing could get through his arms, nothing could break us apart.

"Harry, let's go back to my dorm."

A/N: It's not what you're thinking! Maybe it is, depends on what you're thinking... oh well, you can figure it out once I post later... REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Missing!

1

Snitch

Okay, okay, I've at least gotten more hits, that's a start. I just want to publish my stories somewhere. Uh, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Sarah!

Chapter 3-Missing!

"That little snot nosed brat! I don't believe the bloody idiot!" I was enraged. Harry tried to calm me down, but didn't interfere anymore after I had thrown a sharp object towards the direction of his voice, dangerously close to his face.

My room looked like a tornado had hit it. Being a very organized person, my room looked naturally clean, but upon entering right now, my clothes were sprawled on the floor along with half of my belongings-the other half was on my unmade bed with the mattress misplaced-and the end table next to my bed was flipped with my broken lamp on the ground.

The immediate conclusion of Draco doing this was probably incorrect. I wondered 'Who would do this to me?' but my second thought was 'What would they have stolen?' My mind scanned every possible thing of value I had or anything peculiar I owned. Immediately, I stopped fuming, and looked in my end table drawer. It was empty. Frantically, I searched through my strewn belongings and found no sign of it.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" I said, through boughs of tears. I sat on my bed and cried through my fingers as Harry hesitantly came over and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, in a soothing voice. "Calm down, tell me what's wrong." My crying was now in short sputters. How can he bear to listen to me? His robe was nearly soaked through where my tears had fallen on him. He stroked my hair and kept whispering, "It's okay, it's okay," and I looked up into his green eyes-they were so full of warmth and caring, and... and love. I could see he had been through so much, but he still was strong enough to give.

"They took it Harry!" I chocked out, burying my face in his robes.

"Took what?" He replied in confusion. I breathed in and out, trying to stop my salty tears.

"When I first came to Hogwarts, my mom and dad gave me a necklace made from Dragon Scales and Phoenix Feathers. My mom said it was a very important family heirloom that had unimaginable powers, and she told me to wear it at all times. I did, but when I play Quidditch, I don't want it to catch onto anything or fall off, so I hid it in my end table. It's not there anymore, and I don't know what they were talking about when they said 'unimaginable powers.' Harry, I'm really scared of what it might do if someone knows how to use it."

"Don't worry, Sarah, we'll find it, I swear. I bet you Malfoy has it, that filthy little..." I put a finger to Harry's lips.

"Don't give him the gratification he craves," my face fell downcast. "I know why he does it, and I think he does it on purpose." Harry's anger seemed to recede, and his tension decreased. I faced his body and took his hand into mine and stared in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said to me. Now that we faced each other, Harry slid his hand down my back and around my waist and took my chin lightly in his hand. "You're always right, and that's why you're so perfect."

"Are you sure this won't ruin our competition on the field, Harry?" He laughed at me.

"No, it can only help ours in bed," he said, causing me to laugh. Slowly, he kissed me-lightly, yet, with enough pressure to really feel it. His tongue slid between my lips and met with mine, beckoning for me to return the favor. Wh slowly fell backwards in out sweet embrace and I landed on the bed, staring into his eyes. His hands both held and caressed my hips and inner thighs, and he began to gently, but longingly kiss my neck.

"I love you, Harry," I whispered as he continued. He trailed kisses up my neck to my ears, cheek, and stopped before he reached my lips.

"Sarah, I want you to know that I swear I won't do anything you don't want me to do, because I love you, too." As he kissed me on the lips, his hands slid up my shirt toward my breasts. This was too much, so I gently grabbed his arms and smoothly stroked them as I pulled them back and was hand in hand with him. He did not have any resistance when I pulled his hands down, which made my trust in him grow. He pulled his lips away from mine, and stared me in the eyes. My head began to pound.

"Harry, my head is hurting again," I said, as he leaned over me and stroked my hear. I was asleep before I knew it.

Yes, yes, it sounds like a Mary Sue now, but later, well, it will be worse. Don't worry, it's not a Mary Sue, maybe... Well, Chapter 4 will be intense. It's been written already, I'm just too lazy to type it now. I also know that my last 2 chapters were short, so the next will be longer, I promise! flips through pages Oh yeah, longer. A little at least. Review, please?


	4. Secrets

1

Snitch

Yay! So, I'm putting effort into this, even though no one's reviewing for me!

Chapter 4-Secrets

The Ravenclaw Common Room was empty by the time I had woken up the next morning. It was a Sunday, so we had no school, no Quidditch, and this weekend, luckily, no homework. With a headache lingering, I tossed on some random clothes and went to the Gryffindor boy's dorms to Harry's bed, a place I had frequently been since the beginning of the year. The room was vacant-half a dozen unmade beds with clothes scattered everywhere, and thought how impossible it would be for me to live in such conditions. I looked on Harry's bed, and saw the corner of what seemed to be a book protruding from underneath his pillow.

"What's this?" I said, taking the book and opening it to a page stained with... tears?

_6th year, January 5th_

_Cho and I were together for a year and 16 days. I didn't see it coming. She just came up to me and said, "Harry, I'm really sorry, but, I can't go out with you anymore." I couldn't believe it! We had been going just fine, we had even almost gotten past making out, and out of nowhere, she dumps me! Ron said she had a reputation as a slut, but I don't believe him._

_6th year, January 12th_

_Ron was right. Cho just asked out Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I am utterly shocked. On the contrary, there's this other Ravenclaw girl who's really good at Quidditch, and she's really good looking too-strangely like Cho..._

_6th year, February 2nd_

_I seem to be the target of everyone's (female) abuse. Ginny kissed me, Parvati and Lavender giggled as they cornered me, felt me up, and then tried to get me into their dorm, and Pansy Parkinson (that's right, the Slytherin) gave me a lap dance. What's up with this?_

_6th year, February 14th_

_Valentine's Day. I had planned to do something for Sarah, but I didn't know what. Later, I managed to trip and fall, spilling my quill ink and landing face down in it in front of Sarah. I was mortified when she laughed at me, but as her friends kept walking, she helped me up and cleaned my face. Not only is she gorgeous, but she's kind too!_

_6th year, March 6th_

_I almost died today. Right in front of Sarah, Susan Bones had managed to push me to the ground and unbutton my shirt. She was trying to shag me right in the middle of the Third Floor Corridor! Sarah gaped and ran off in utter disgust. I wonder if I'm still considered a virgin?_

I gasped at what I had just read. I had no idea that Harry had been so... focused on me for so long, even though almost every girl in school had tried to sack him. I continued to flip through the book and came across the most recent entry.

_7th year, October 12th_

_I don't believe how remarkable Sarah is! She's perfect in every way, and I can't get her out of my mind. Somehow, I have to break up with her!_

What? He wants to break up with me? I heard footsteps behind me and hit the book in my robes. What if it's Harry? He'll know I went through his stuff and read his journal.

"What are you doing in here?" said a voice behind me. I sighed with relief. It was only Ron, thank God.

"I was looking for Harry," I replied. "What else would I be doing in your dorm?"

"I don't know... looking for something?"

"Nah, just tell Harry I was looking for him if you see him, okay?"

"Okay," Ron replied, and walked back to the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, and Ron turned with his hand gracing the doorknob. "You wouldn't happen to know if... if Harry was planning on breaking up with me, would you?"

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Yeah, I guess so. See you later!" Ron left the room, and I stayed, sitting on top of Harry's bed. I opened his journal and continued to read. Maybe I missed something. My attention turned back to the page that I noticed also was wrinkled with tear drops.

_Everyone close to me has died... my mom, dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, and I just know that Sarah's in danger, too._

My stomach lurched as I closed the book and put it under the pillow in its rightful place. He had been through way too much, I couldn't believe it.

"Hey," came an ever familiar voice from behind me. "Ron told me you were up here looking for me." Harry came over and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly, as to not arouse suspicion about Harry's diary. "It's just... I was wondering... do you really like me that much anymore?"

"Sarah, I don't like you at all," he replied, and my head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. "You knowI love you beyond words! Why do girls always have to be so insecure?"

"I don't know..." I tried to disguise my voice to make it seem like I really was just asking out of the blue. "I guess we just need constant reassurance." I saw some fear in Harry's eyes. He knew what he had written. He knew what I wanted to ask him. He pulled me close to him and stroked my arm as my head fell on his shoulder. I felt a tear drop from my eye and hit Harry's other hand.

"What is it?" he said, lifting my head with his now dampened hand. "Why are you crying now?"

"I know it." The words fell out of my mouth, and I didn't want them to. "I read your diary, and I know you want to break up with me." Harry's face had an expression of surprise on it. He didn't know whether to scold me or be understanding.

"How much did you read? You know why, right?" I nodded. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." My eyes flooded. It was true. How could it be true? Harry held me to his chest tighter than ever. I heard him crying, too, though it was very soft.

"So it's true," I mumbled into his robes. "You are going to?"

"Sarah, I just told you-I love you beyond words." He emphasized his words strongly. I could tell he meant it. "But you know Ihave to!"

"NO! NO!" I screamed, burying my face further and grabbing his arms with all my strength. I heard footsteps. "You can't do it!" His arms move away from me.

"Sorry," He walked away with all of his roommates entering the dorm. I fell on his bed, sobbing, and refusing to move.

Man, I'm mad at myself for writing that now. REVIEW!


End file.
